1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition and an optical member using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display, one type of industrial product, is widely used with advances in IT and progress toward an information oriented society. Accordingly its role has become increasingly significant. Furthermore, with demand for lightweight and thin displays, flat panel displays are rapidly supplanting cathode ray tubes. Among various flat displays, e.g., a liquid crystal display, plasma display panel, electroluminescence, etc., the liquid crystal display is widely used for mobile phones, personal computers, and televisions.
Static electricity may be generated on flat displays, e.g., the liquid crystal display. The static electricity may attract dust in the air, may cause severe or irrecoverable damage, and may not be favorable in terms of safety. Static electricity may be produced when a surface protection film or a release film is peeled during fabrication of the liquid crystal display. The static electricity may damage nearby electronic components, thus causing defects in the liquid crystal display.